


Loverboys

by Michael_Mell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Mell/pseuds/Michael_Mell
Summary: Keith gives Lance a blowjob in an alleyway.(smut w/out plot)





	Loverboys

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh this is awful please forgive this disaster

“Try to stay quiet, understand?” Keith hissed, gloved hand wrapped around Lance’s mouth as his boyfriend writhed in pleasure beneath his grip. Lance made a muffled,  
“Mhm”, and sealed his lips firmly together to stifle a moan of ecstasy as Keith tenderly stroked his throbbing cock, which was needy and leaking tears of precum.  
“You think you can handle me, loverboy?” Keith taunted, lowering himself to the cool alleyway cement and placing his mouth around Lance’s head. Even though the knew his boyfriend couldn’t see it, Lance nodded vigorously before repressing a moan. He bucked his hips forward, knowing that Keith had little to no gag reflex and could take what he had to offer. All 6 inches of it. Keith hummed deeply as he bobbed his mouth up and down Lance’s shaft, tongue lapping up the precum and salty lang of his lover. He had to dispel a groan of his own, the scent and taste of Lance was simply—intoxicating. While the musk of his boyfriend was driving Keith crazy, Lance’s eyes rolled back into his head as he swayed back and forth, slowly picking up friction, so glad that his red and leaking cock was getting all the attention it deserved. Keith came up for air, breaking away from Lance’s tip with a small pop, a trail of saliva stretching from the tip of Lance’s dick to his swollen, chapped lips. Keith ran a hand through his mullet, frazzled from Lance’s gripping and yanking as he gasped and pressed harder, harder, into Keith. He needed him. Sucking. Now. Lance let out a needy whimper, and Keith was happy to oblige to his overly dramatic boyfriend trembling with lust, re-swallowing his lover’s cock and inhaling tightly through his nose as he resumed his steady bobbing up and down like a buoy on the sea.  
“Harder,” Lance whispered sharply, “Please...Keith…”  
Keith grunted, and began to mouth faster, teeth scraping lightly up Lance’s shaft which sent shivers down his boyfriend’s spine.  
“Oh, yeah” He moaned, “Keith...you’re so good at this baby, please, please, i’m so close, I–”  
He clasped his hand over his mouth as he groaned lewdly, eyelids fluttering with pleasure and knees shaking with exhaustion. He slunk down the brick wall, Keith lowering with his as he deftly swallowed the surge of cum which shot from Lance’s tip during his orgasm. Keith continued to suck as his lover rode his orgasmic waves, milking every last drop of sweet cum from him. He pulled away, licking his lips as a sign of satisfaction before promptly smashing his lips to his boyfriend’s. Lance would owe him big time later.


End file.
